<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【詹莉】炒CP？不行！ by flytheheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467611">【詹莉】炒CP？不行！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytheheart/pseuds/flytheheart'>flytheheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H a - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytheheart/pseuds/flytheheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当红小花莉 x 偶像歌手詹 娱乐圈AU 姐弟文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【詹莉】炒CP？不行！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>炒<span class="s1">CP</span>？不行！<span class="s1">”</span>年轻女孩气呼呼地喊道，烫成大波浪的红色卷发吹落在胸前，随着她的呼吸而起起伏伏，一双漂亮的绿色大眼睛衬得她的脸颊格外明媚，<span class="s1">“</span>和谁也不要和詹姆波特！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>詹姆波特到底哪里得罪你了？<span class="s1">”</span>经纪人麦格百思不得其解，<span class="s1">“</span>你是演员，人家是偶像，你们炒<span class="s1">CP</span>你不吃亏他吃亏，何况现在是为了帮你解决问题！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">这位经验丰富，以雷厉风行的办事能力在娱乐圈颇有名气的经纪人顿了顿，越想越有道理，板着脸说：<span class="s1">“</span>莉莉，现在不是任性的时候。以前你想做什么，我是不是几乎都由着你？但这次你必须听公司的，不然没人能帮你收拾这个烂摊子！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">莉莉还想争辩，但想了想这件事确实没有其他的解决办法。她和麦格合作以来，确实受益良多，可以说是亦师亦友的关系。现在麦格都这样说了，她也只好强行压下不满，算是默认同意了经纪人的建议。看到她乖乖听话，麦格的脸色缓了下来，推了推玳瑁花纹的眼镜：<span class="s1">“</span>等一下我会和詹姆的经纪人还有导演制片人那边再确认一下公关策略，尽快把澄清的公告发出去，顺便炒一波<span class="s1">cp</span>，给你们的新剧预热，发完微博以后你再转发一下，具体要求我之后告诉你。现在整个团队都在熬夜加班给你买水军买营销号准备律师函联系粉丝站，你沉住气。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">说完，经纪人就离开了房间。莉莉嘟了嘟嘴，郁闷地倒在沙发上打开了自己的私人手机。为了避免切错号，她这个手机上只有小号的账户，和工作有关的事情统统用另一个手机。事情发生以后，麦格怕她忍不住在微博上乱说话，干脆把她的工作手机没收了。</p><p class="p1">犹豫了一会儿，莉莉还是打开了微博。虽然现在已经凌晨三点了，但是几小时前狗仔的爆料视频还是显示了一个<span class="s1">“</span>爆<span class="s1">”</span>。莉莉的小号首页已经被这个三十几秒的视频刷屏了，最新显示的一条上，营销号起的名字是<span class="s1">“</span>当红小花莉莉夜训小狼狗<span class="s1">”</span>，视频中穿着睡衣的莉莉抱着胳膊站在宾馆房间门口，头发还在滴水，一脸不客气地数落背对镜头的黑发男生。在她不耐烦地打开房间门准备回去时，男生抓住了她的手臂又凑近了些，然后视频在两个人的身影略显暧昧地重叠之后戛然而止。很容易让人联想到男生跟着她进去了房间。</p><p class="p1">莉莉愤恨地戳了戳视频上狗仔工作室的首页，有本事把视频放全啊！她明明毫不犹豫地挥开了那人的手把他赶走了好不好！</p><p class="p1">就在这时，手机上弹出了一条新信息：</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">西弗勒斯：对不起。我看到新闻了，给你添麻烦了<span class="s1">……</span>可以给我一个挽回的机会吗？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">莉莉点开消息看了看，发出一声嗤笑，把对方拖入黑名单。头像上，黑色头发的青年和红发女孩肩并肩对着镜头笑得开心。莉莉顿了顿，还是退出了页面，但回忆依然像潮水一样向她涌来。</p><p class="p1">西弗勒斯斯内普曾经是她最好的朋友，也是她的青梅竹马。他们一起度过了稚嫩的青春岁月，并肩上了幼儿园、小学、中学<span class="s1">……</span>直到她决定参加艺考，成为一名演员。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你不应该去当演员！<span class="s1">”</span>斯内普痛苦地说，<span class="s1">“</span>你知道演员是个什么职业吗？你的成绩那么好，我们应该一起去<span class="s1">A</span>大，你忘了我们的约定了吗？演艺圈只会让人堕落！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">最初，莉莉还会努力试图说服斯内普，但时间长了她渐渐发现，斯内普不会也不愿尊重自己的梦想。在这种无法调和的矛盾之下，他们渐行渐远。最后，她以出色的成绩考上了电影学院，并在本科期间被知名导演选中参与了一部电影的拍摄，一炮而红。而斯内普则考上了<span class="s1">A</span>大药物化学专业，走上了学术道路。</p><p class="p1">莉莉本以为两个已经疏远的人不会再有什么联络，让她没想到的是，斯内普竟然会找到她住的地方来，就因为网传她拿到新剧这个角色是因为和演艺公司的高层有权色交易。他们大吵一架，莉莉最讨厌被人怀疑，更无法忍受一个普通朋友对自己的人生指手画脚，而斯内普则为她的<span class="s1">“</span>堕落<span class="s1">”</span>痛心疾首。最后两人不欢而散，算是为这段几乎维持了十数年的友谊画上了句号。</p><p class="p1">谁能想到他们这段对话居然被狗仔拍到放到了网上，并发酵到了出人意料的热度，甚至和之前的一些风言风语联系在了一起。现在全网都在猜测视频里男人的身份。莉莉不愿意网友去打扰斯内普的生活，但是又没有其他的解决方案。</p><p class="p1">于是，她的经纪人想到了詹姆波特。如果操作得当，这会成为一次成功的营销，对于莉莉、詹姆和剧组而言都有好处。但是莉莉偏偏就是满心不愿意，越想越别扭<span class="s1">——</span>万万没想到，她居然也有要去求詹姆波特的一天。一想到这个，莉莉就要怄死了。她干脆打开了论坛，发了个帖子。</p><p class="p1">【<em>到底为什么会有人喜欢詹姆波特？他不就是个傲慢无礼自以为是的富二代吗？】</em></p><p class="p1">即使在半夜，几分钟后詹姆粉丝们数不清的骂声已经塞满了她的私信和评论，但是也有一些路人赞同她的看法。莉莉熟练地屏蔽掉粉丝的信息，津津有味地看了看其他詹姆的黑帖，才打开自己的超话。</p><p class="p1">很多粉丝都已经看见这个视频了，但是都表示等工作室的解释，并且相信莉莉的人品。很多营销号转发的视频下面，粉丝们连夜把对莉莉有利的评论顶到前排。有的是夸她素颜漂亮，有的说她真性情，甚至还有的表示单身女性恋爱自由，呼吁媒体多关注她的作品而非私生活。</p><p class="p1">莉莉又感动又愧疚，从她出道开始粉丝们就一直陪伴在她身边给了她无数的支持，可是明天她就要欺骗粉丝和大众了。</p><p class="p1">就在这时，她又看见了另一个推荐给自己的超话<span class="s1">“</span>詹莉超话<span class="s1">”</span>，忍不住翻了个白眼。超话里面全都是她和詹姆波特的<span class="s1">cp</span>粉。最近她和詹姆一起拍新剧，可把<span class="s1">cp</span>粉们高兴坏了。所有人都在抱怨两个人同框不够多，希望剧组能放出更多花絮。毕竟旧糖已经吃了一年了，饥肠辘辘的<span class="s1">cp</span>粉们需要新粮。</p><p class="p1">所谓的旧糖其实是之前莉莉和詹姆一起合作的一系列广告片。詹姆波特最初是做乐队出身，他的乐队叫<span class="s1">“</span>掠夺者<span class="s1">”</span>，詹姆是主唱兼吉他手，在乐队里的名字是<span class="s1">“</span>尖头叉子<span class="s1">”</span>，此外还有贝斯手大脚板，键盘手虫尾巴和鼓手月亮脸。他们在校园音乐节的演出被放到了网上，很快就火遍了大江南北，经纪公司争着抢着想签他们。出了几张经典专辑之后，虫尾巴被其他经纪公司挖走，整个乐队一年之后就分崩离析了。之后月亮脸和大脚板出国留学，虫尾巴不见踪影，只有詹姆留在了娱乐圈。</p><p class="p1">他眼光好，参加了一个大火的综艺节目，展现出了惊人的原创才华，积累了一大批粉丝。这里面既有之前乐队的粉丝，也有詹姆本人的唯粉，甚至还有<span class="s1">cp</span>粉<span class="s1">——</span>综艺拍摄中有一期是友情主题，詹姆找来了之前乐队中的贝斯手大脚板，本名小天狼星，两个人同吃同住还一起做了首爱情歌曲《<span class="s1">Go out with me</span>》。詹姆本身长得就很不错，小天狼星留了长发后更是帅得惊为天人，观众顿时嗑了个过瘾。</p><p class="p1">最后詹姆成功拿到了第一名。唯一的问题就是，他不是演员发歌又不够频繁，加上年轻长得帅，市场定位就成了<span class="s1">“</span>偶像<span class="s1">”</span>。詹姆自己其实不喜欢这种说法，在访谈的时候好几次提到不希望为了迎合粉丝经济而成为偶像艺人。主持人问他有没有恋爱的打算，詹姆也承认自己其实很想脱单，而且已经有喜欢的女生了，还提了这个女生的一些特质。</p><p class="p1">成名早，有作品，得过奖，学霸人设，绿眼睛<span class="s1">……</span></p><p class="p1">围绕着这些特征媒体转来转去，最后一致把目光锁定在了一无所知的莉莉身上。一时之间，无数篇通稿发了出来。双方粉丝都炸了。</p><p class="p1">莉莉粉丝觉得詹姆在蹭漂亮姐姐热度，毕竟两个人都看不出认识来。詹姆粉丝则觉得莉莉粉丝自作多情碰瓷自家哥哥。两边都看不顺眼对方，一碰到就掐。</p><p class="p1">反倒是商家从中嗅到了商机，找了两个人拍广告。那是一个耳机品牌，广告拍成了系列爱情片，大受好评。下班后疲惫不堪的莉莉走出公司门，带上了品牌耳机，<span class="s1">bgm</span>顿时变成了《<span class="s1">Go out with me</span>》，整个视频的气氛也变得轻松愉快起来。在公交车站，莉莉上了公车，一抬头就看见了带着同款耳机的詹姆，两个人相视一笑，公车在<span class="s1">bgm</span>中缓缓开远<span class="s1">……</span></p><p class="p1">这个广告一经播出就大受好评，一小簇<span class="s1">cp</span>粉开始冒头。于是詹莉<span class="s1">cp</span>，鹿犬<span class="s1">cp</span>以及双方唯粉开始了大混战。</p><p class="p1">又过了一段时间，莉莉和詹姆接了同一部剧，詹莉<span class="s1">cp</span>的热度顿时上去了。不过粉丝们不知道的是，莉莉对詹姆的印象也是这个时候变差的<span class="s1">——</span>詹姆是走关系进的组，而目标正是莉莉。</p><p class="p1">这是一部大牌云集的年代剧，可以说是圈内的顶级资源，女主的一生取材于一位伟大的女企业家，莉莉饰演的是她的青年时期。女主当时决定创业开公司，她过于出众的能力和才华却让丈夫日益产生了嫌隙。在丈夫刻意的打压下，女主一度怀疑自己，并且考虑是否应该为家庭放弃事业。在这个时候，女主又发现了丈夫出轨的事情，在巨大的打击中陷入了低谷。这个时候，她新认识不久的比她小了几岁的邻居用一番谈话点醒了她。最后，她终于下定决心和丈夫离婚，顶着社会压力投身事业，最终破茧成蝶傲视群雄。</p><p class="p1">詹姆的角色就是这个邻居，也是和女主有纠葛的男人中故事最浪漫的一个。不过因为阴差阳错，他最后没有和女主相守，只成为了她生命中一个过客。因此詹姆的戏份很少，不过身为新人的他也很难靠关系拿到番位更靠前的角色，而且这个角色非常讨喜，最适合帅气的偶像来出演。</p><p class="p1">还没等进组麦格就通过关系网打听到了詹姆是个超级富二代，靠走关系进的组，只为了和莉莉搭戏，甚至之前拍广告也是他主动给耳机商提供的点子。麦格怕他对莉莉不利，所以暗示了一下莉莉，莉莉何等聪明一点就透，对詹姆的观感顿时一落千丈，暗骂自己当初不应该对詹姆另眼相看。开机之后詹姆第一次演戏，演技一塌糊涂，天天被铁面无私的导演骂得狗血淋头。莉莉毫无背景，走到现在是一步一个脚印拼出来的，对于走捷径的人十分抵触，更别提骂完了詹姆还能笑嘻嘻地厚着脸皮过来和她搭讪，让她内心更加反感。</p><p class="p1">于是，詹姆在莉莉心中就成为了一个为了泡妞而任意妄为的、讨厌的二世祖。尽管之后詹姆领悟力强演技进步极快，也没能扭转在莉莉心里的印象。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">当然，这一切<span class="s1">cp</span>粉都不会知道，在他们眼中这是一个年下小狼狗追求女神的绝美爱情故事。</p><p class="p1">明天你们就过年了。莉莉郁闷地想。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">第二天莉莉起床时，工作室已经发了<span class="s1">“</span>针对我司演员莉莉伊万斯不实传言的声明<span class="s1">”</span>，但是吃瓜群众关注的显然不是这个，而是詹姆经纪人转发视频后的一句评论。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">“</span>詹姆第一次演戏演得不好，莉姐消消气<span class="s2">😂</span><span class="s1">”</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这是官方认定视频里的人是詹姆波特了。随后詹姆自己又转发了一下这条，配文<span class="s1">“</span><em>吻戏<span class="s1">NG</span>了<span class="s1">21</span>次，不生气就不是她了（狗头）别骂了我什么都听你的<span class="s1">”</span>。</em></p><p class="p1">莉莉的脸腾就红了。詹姆确实没有说谎，他们的吻戏确实<span class="s1">NG</span>了十几次，但是他干嘛要把这件事拿出来说啦！</p><p class="p1">剧中女主和邻居弟弟在一起的契机正是一次因误会而产生的争吵，当他们吵到气喘吁吁时，女主一气之下想要伸手打邻居，被他抓住手腕按到了墙上。两个人凝视着对方的双眼，千言万语尽在不言中，突然拥吻在了一起。</p><p class="p1">这一幕戏是一个情感小高峰，需要展现出人物内心激烈的矛盾和丰富的情感变化，并不好拍。詹姆之前明明已经进步了很多，这一段却频频<span class="s1">NG</span>。莉莉本来就不喜詹姆，想拍出恋爱的感觉当然困难，再加上詹姆平时言行举止就有些轻浮又爱开玩笑，到后面莉莉就怀疑是他要故意占自己便宜，心里也有气，于是也失误了几次。两个人拍了十几条都没让导演满意，片场气氛一度很压抑。莉莉拍戏有几年了，一直被夸有天赋演技好，很久没有卡戏卡成这样了，脸上也难免过不去。</p><p class="p1">休息时，詹姆还来找她说笑让她放松，莉莉心中憋着火，居然真的和詹姆吵了起来。导演赶紧抓住机会，趁这两个人都在气头上时开拍。可能是拍的多了，两个人对台词已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了，这一段拍的出奇顺利。詹姆句句紧逼，每一句都打在了莉莉的心中，让她完全说不出话来。莉莉气得脸都红了，眼睛瞪的大大的，亮得惊人。她嘴唇颤抖着，突然举起手来想要给詹姆一巴掌。</p><p class="p1">她的手眼看着要落到詹姆脸上，按照剧本詹姆应该抓住她的手把她按到了墙上。但是詹姆却不闪不避，直直盯着她。等到莉莉反应过来时，随着清脆的一声，詹姆已经生生挨了她一耳光。</p><p class="p1">莉莉吃了一惊，顿时有些慌张和心软。詹姆伸手摸了摸被打的地方，自嘲地笑了笑：<span class="s1">“</span>你开心了吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">这一句是台本里没有的！但是确实非常符合剧情，甚至比原剧本中安排的桥段更加有表现力，因此导演也没有喊卡。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你把我当成什么人了？<span class="s1">”</span>詹姆嘴唇紧抿，表情严肃，轻声说出这句台词。莉莉被完全带入了戏中的场景，忽然开始怀疑自己是不是像女主一样，因为先入为主的偏见而忽略了对方对自己的心意。这一刻她和女主有着同样的心情，眼神不由闪烁了一下躲开詹姆的目光，绷紧的肩膀微微放松下来，微弱地喃喃了一句<span class="s1">“</span>我<span class="s1">……”</span></p><p class="p1">两个人的对视似乎只有一瞬，又似乎有漫长的一个世纪。下一秒，詹姆上前一步，捧着她的脸吻在了她的唇上。莉莉的唇毫不设防地微启着，詹姆一点也不客气地把舌头伸了进去。莉莉完全忘记了时间地点，也忘记了剧本，她搂住了詹姆的脖子，不甘示弱地吻了回去，追逐着詹姆的舌尖。詹姆闷哼一声收紧了手臂，紧紧揽她的腰和她双双倒在了沙发上，两个人吻得像在打仗。几秒后，镜头缓缓移到窗外的月色上，导演才喊了卡。</p><p class="p1">詹姆压在莉莉身上，慢慢起身，眼睛在片场刻意营造出的略显暧昧的光影中亮得像星星一样，充满了占有欲。莉莉喘着气，呆了好半天，才伸出手轻轻擦拭唇边被吻得乱糟糟的口红。导演宣布这一条过了的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传过来，传到他们耳边。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在那之后，莉莉每次想到詹姆，都会有些脸红心跳。她明明不是体验派的啊！虽然有很多演员会因戏生情，但在莉莉看来，演戏和私人生活应该分得清清楚楚，她不应该因为一个吻或者一段戏就对詹姆产生好感，这样太不专业了。但是他们之后偏偏又有很多对手戏，跟着戏中的角色体会了从恋爱到分开的全部过程。演到后面，莉莉自己都不明白这是女主的感情，还是她自己的了。偏偏詹姆还总是找她聊天，试图约她出去玩。</p><p class="p1">可恶，如果她答应了，那詹姆岂不是用一部戏就达到了目的？怎么能这么轻易让他得逞！但是她又确实<span class="s1">……</span>有些心动。</p><p class="p1">在这种矛盾中，莉莉对和詹姆有关的事情就格外敏感。没想到这次居然要和他炒<span class="s1">CP</span>，真是怕什么来什么。</p><p class="p3">……</p><p class="p1">莉莉把写好的微博文案发给了经纪人审核，很快就通过了。再刷新一下，经纪人已经用她的账户转发了詹姆的微博。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">莉莉伊万斯<span class="s1">V</span>：是指点好不好（白眼）在那之后你演得就好多了不是吗（笑眯眯）？这说明了什么？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">CP</span>粉们齐刷刷在下面回复：说明他喜欢你啊啊啊啊啊啊！</p><p class="p1">当然，<span class="s1">CP</span>粉的战斗力不可能和唯粉相比，类似这种言论很快就被刷到了下面，留在上面的都是唯粉的彩虹屁，夸莉莉人美戏好又敬业，某些演技不好的偶像小生可要好好学习。营销号也像闻到肉味的狼一样瞬间聚集起来，用一篇篇长文分析两个人现在的关系和谈恋爱的可能性。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">正在莉莉翻评论的时候，詹姆的信息冒了出来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：伊万斯，既然锅我已经背了，至少告诉我这个男的是谁吧。</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：这背影一看就没我帅。</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">……</span>为什么有人一张嘴就招人讨厌啊？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：跟你没关系。</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：怎么能和我无关？我现在可是你的绯闻男友</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：你也知道是假的</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：我们也可以假戏真做</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：你是不是觉得自己很幽默？</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：我是认真的</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：你把我当成什么人了</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">又是这句话！莉莉内心莫名其妙变得软乎乎乱糟糟的，又有一些莫名的期待。她打完字又删掉，如此循环往复了好几次，才不轻不重地回复了一句。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：想占我便宜的人（哼哼）</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：哈哈哈</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">哈哈哈？他竟然就回复一句哈哈哈！莉莉气不打一出来，刚想骂对方几句，就看詹姆回复了一句。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：其实也没说错</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">……</span>这下莉莉更生气了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：你进组是不是就是为了占我的便宜？</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：不是</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">……</span>难道传言是错的，詹姆是为了别人？想一想这部剧里美女确实不少<span class="s1">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：是为了追你啊。不然我为什么要带资进组，没地方花钱了吗？</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：！你也承认你带资进组了啊！</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：我得到了和你相处的机会，剧组拿到了钱，这是双赢。（酷）</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：说得好听，你这样对别人根本就不公平。</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：有什么不公平，换别人能演的比我好？我有欺负过谁？</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">莉莉仔细想想，詹姆的演技虽然在一开始很烂，但是演到后面确实演出了这个角色的精髓。换了别人，还真不能保证比他更出色。而且詹姆虽然后台硬，但是从没为难过任何人，反而经常给大家买茶歇，加上性格幽默开朗，迅速和剧组打成了一片，连人人都怕的麦格也被他的插科打诨逗笑过。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：男人怎么这么普通，还这么自信<span class="s1">.gif</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：【帅照】这叫普通？</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：好了，不开玩笑。我喜欢你，真心的。</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：和我约会吧</em>
</p><p class="p1">【<strong>詹姆分享了一个小视频</strong>】<strong>：吉他弹唱<span class="s1"> Go out with me</span></strong></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">半晌之后。</p><p class="p1">
  <em>莉莉：你可是偶像，粉丝怎么办？</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：不管。</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>詹姆：再说，还有<span class="s1">CP</span>粉呢。</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">【詹莉<span class="s1">cp</span>超话】</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>詹姆波特<span class="s1">V</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">说明我喜欢她。<span class="s1">//</span><strong>詹莉已经扯证了我亲眼看见了：</strong>说明他喜欢你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊<span class="s1">//</span><strong>莉莉伊万斯<span class="s1">V</span>：</strong>是指点好不好（白眼）在那之后你演得就好多了不是吗（笑眯眯）？这说明了什么？<span class="s1">//</span><strong>詹姆波特<span class="s1">V</span>：</strong>吻戏<span class="s1">NG</span>了<span class="s1">21</span>次，不生气就不是她了（狗头）别骂了我什么都听你的<span class="s1">//</span><strong>波特经纪人<span class="s1">V</span>：</strong>詹姆第一次演戏演得不好，莉姐消消气<span class="s2">😂</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">@</span>八卦王中王：</strong>【视频】当红小花莉莉夜训神秘小狼狗，是命中注定还是另有隐情？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>